


Ficlets: Nadine/Sam

by InkyJustine



Series: Uncharted Drabbles and Ficlets [18]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Feelings, Ficlet Collection, Sexual Tension, Tight Spaces, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets for Nadine/Sam1. Forced proximity/locked in a closet2. Sleep In3. The feel of fingertips brushing against a bare shoulder4. Relax5. Stay hydrated6. Go see a doctor7. Tourism





	1. Chapter 1

”I hate this,“ Nadine hissed into the darkness. ”And you stink,“ she added after a moment. It was a bit of a lie. A big lie, because he was wearing a pleasant smelling cologne, but the way he was standing so close was a problem. Her face was pressed against his chest. At least her words had the effect that he was scooting away a little. Or tried to.

”Sorry,“ he muttered and tried to discreetly smell himself, which was impossible with the size of the closet they were hiding in. „I‘m not a fan of this either,“ he told her. Nadine opened her mouth to reply and snapped it shut again when footsteps came closer and stopped in front of their door. Sam‘s chest stopped moving against her and Nadine, too, found herself holding her breath.

Mesmerized, they watched the handle move down. The door rocked a little when the guard on the other side tried to open it. Fortunately for them, and unfortunately for the guard who was no doubt going to be in trouble come tomorrow, Sam had snatched the keys and, before the night guard could have come upon them and the artifact they had stolen, locked them in the closet. Nadine really wished they could have hid somewhere else, somewhere where it was possible to put a little more distance between them.

Right now there was not even an inch between them. To say it was distracting was an understatement and not for the first time Nadine cursed Chloe who had told her to go with Sam and help him with his trip into the museum. If Nadine remembered correctly, Chloe had called this a team building measure.

Sam shifted against her and she felt his nose brush the top of her head.

”Sorry,” he muttered again, but his hands were on her sides and she almost didn’t dare to raise her head for the inevitable that made her heart race in anticipation.


	2. Sleep In

Sam was watching her, gaze boring into her back as she slid on her bra and fixed the clasp. Her panties she had put on first along with her socks, restoring at least part of her dignity. It was cold outside after all, even if this hotel had heating. 

They had slept naked, unusual for her; she preferred to be dressed.

She hadn't meant to stay at all, but Sam had well and truly managed to tire her out, so she had nodded off. Uncharacteristically, she had slept remarkably well on top of it, only waking a few times when he had moved in his sleep, dreaming perhaps. 

It wasn't the first time they had fallen into bed together either, but the other times she had left before he woke up. Which wasn't hard. Despite his time in prison Sam Drake slept like a rock. A handsome rock who was downright wicked with his hands, not to mention his tongue. Nadine shook her head, smiling at her own train of thought. Then she turned, finally, pants in hand. 

Sam was still watching her, an unreadable expression on his face. His head was supported by his hand. The blanket had slid down to his belly, just below the scars. 

Nadine stepped into her pants and started pulling the fabric up her legs. His silence was unnerving, so unlike him. Usually he couldn't be made to shut up, but now, in the early morning hours and where the only light out was the white of the snow, he didn't have anything to say. 

It was annoying. 

Under her gaze, Sam glanced at the clock. 

"Pretty early," Sam commented, "no wonder I never noticed you getting up."

"You snore in your sleep," Nadine shot back without missing a beat and watched him laugh. Sometimes she found it endearing, but only sometimes.  
Like now. 

"If that's true, I apologize," he said, still grinning and clearly unapologetic. Then he grew serious. His eyes slid over her once from head to toe. All that was missing was her shirt and her shoes, then she was ready to go. "Are you sure you don't want to stay? Sleep in?"

"We're not that serious, Sam," Nadine answered with a shake of her head. She turned her shirt over in her hands. It felt a little like a lie, which pissed her off. 

On the bed, Sam's shoulder rose and fell. "Never said we were." He shot her a crooked smile. "Just saying sleeping in is nice and the auction tomorrow starts at 6 in the evening not 6 in the morning."

Nadine turned the shirt over in her hands once more, looked out the window. 

"Well, it is cold outside." She winked at him and made her choice. The shirt was folded and put on the chair, the pants followed as did the socks, the bra, only her panties she left on. 

"You're still over-dressed," he said with a laugh as she slid back under the blanket and was welcomed by his arms.

"You're under-dressed, put on some pants at least," she told him. With a laugh he got up and Nadine watched the way the muscles in his legs and ass worked as he moved about the room, putting on clean underwear. 

She hadn't thought that she was going to be able to sleep again, but when Sam returned to her and curled around her, she found herself dozing off.


	3. The feel of fingertips brushing against a bare shoulder blade

The sun shone streaks of light through the water. A beautiful sight, as far as Sam was concerned, amplified by the clearness of the sea in this part of the world. 

Sam moved his arms to stay in place, admiring the play of the light, the fish swimming curiously closer and the sway of the seagrass, until his breath ran out and he was forced to resurface. In retrospect, he should have taken his snorkeling equipment with him, but it was still at the beach, beside his and Nadine's beach towels. If they already spent time somewhere tropical, they could take a day to relax at the very least. Of all people it had been Nadine who suggested it and Sam had been quick to agree.

He didn’t regret it.

His breath slowly calmed again as he turned around on the spot, legs working to keep him afloat. The beach seen from the ocean was a sight for sore eyes as well. White sand stretched out in either direction with palm trees being green and brown lines in a neat row. A busy city crowded in behind it, full of tourists and absolutely perfect for a well-versed pickpocket like Sam. Even if Nadine liked to pretend she didn’t know that. Petty thievery was somehow worse than leading a private army, blowing up ancient places or stealing things from an auction of criminals. At least in Nadine’s eyes.

Sam shook his head, still thoroughly amused. Behind him he heard the sound of a swimmer coming closer, but he didn't turn until fingertips trailed over his bare shoulder blade and up over his neck, making goosebumps rise on his skin.

Now Sam did turn around. 

Nadine's hair was wet, hanging down around her face and wearing a bikini which was only specks of color in the water. The desire to kiss her came over Sam like a wave, but he wasn't sure if she was in the mood or not. 

Their relationship was shaky like that.

"You're getting a sunburn," Nadine told him, one corner of her mouth tugging up.

Sam shrugged and swam as close to her as he dared, trying to gauge her mood and if it was safe enough to lean in.   
"I'll live." He grinned and Nadine rolled her eyes, but affectionately. At least Sam told himself that. "Do you want to get back to the beach? Get our snorkeling stuff?"

"Ja, let's get our stuff," she said, smiling.

Their arms brushed on the way and once Sam had the ground back under his feet, Nadine's hands on his shoulders stopped him.

"Hey Sam," she said and wrapped her arms around him when he turned around.

The question died on Sam's lips when Nadine kissed him.


	4. Relax

Nadine set down the book she’d been reading. Time was slow to pass in this cabin, surrounded by Spanish mountains and woods, but it was nice to not get shot at for a change. Her spine popped when she stretched, looking around. Sam had agreed to lay low after the last job had been a success that angered the opposite party, a rich family that hunted treasures for sport instead of for a living.

The cabin was small, but comfortable. Neither of them needed a whole lot of space anyway with how much they usually moved around. Her eyes fell on the window and the view beyond. Trees caught the sunlight in their crowns, only letting some spots through and reflecting it off the river's surface, making it sparkle.

Sam sat in one of those spots of sunlight, his back to the cabin as he looked out towards the forest behind the water. The whole scene looked... peaceful. They weren't going anywhere for another week at least and so far they had surprisingly enough not killed each other. Maybe it was because they tired each other out at night and stayed mostly apart during the day. Nadine wouldn't have had it any other way, but her book was read and there was nothing more until they could get supplies in the small, nearby village tomorrow.

Nadine got to her feet. The floor creaked under her shoes, setting her teeth on edge. One of these days she would learn to move silently in this place just like she did everywhere else.

Sam turned his head slightly when she moved up behind him.

"Got tired of reading?"

Nadine shook her head even though he couldn't see it. "Finished the book."

"We can get you a new one tomorrow," he said and Nadine snorted before sinking to the ground beside him. Only now did she see that his boots were beside him and he had his feet in the river.

"We should get you a few more books as well," she told him and followed his example. The day was warm and warmer still in the sunlight. She set her boots beside her and took off her socks. Then she sighed when the water ran over her skin.

Sam let out a non-committed noise, probably agreement. For some reason Nadine hadn't been surprised to find out that he was a fast reader.

For a while they sat beside each other, enjoying the silence. Even Sam didn't seem in a mood to talk for once. Usually Nadine could barely get him to shut up, except when they were in bed together, where he was uncharacteristically quiet.

Nadine closed her eyes and listened to the birds, hidden away among the trees. Sam let out a soft sigh. Their sides were pressed together, so it wasn't far for Nadine to go as she let her head come to rest against Sam's shoulder. 

After a moment his arm came up to wrap around her waist.


	5. Stay Hydrated

To say that Nadine was in pain was an understatement. It wasn't the sharp pain of a suddenly blooming bullet wound, nor the burn of a knife, but it was just as bothering, maybe even more so. Her head felt stuffed, as if stones were getting pressed against it from within. Restlessly, she threw herself around in the bed, trying in vain to ignore her burning throat which made every time she swallowed agony. In a moment or two, her head was going to burst open and spill her brain onto the sheets.

Again, she turned around, trying to find a more comfortable position for her aching joints, gritting her teeth. Being sick was the worst. She would have taken being shot over it at any point in time. At least then she could have killed the perpetrator.

The phase of being too warm had passed, now she felt chilled. She couldn't stop shaking even though she had pulled the blankets up to her face. Distantly she wondered if there were any more blankets around that she could steal. Or let Sam steal them for her. She would have prefered to be home, instead of some dingy hotel on a job that had been put on ice until her recovery.

Nadine startled, but only belatedly, when the door opened, but it was only Sam, so she let herself sink back into the bed.

"Hey, darling," Sam greeted her and Nadine scoffed and immediately regretted it as she started to cough.

"Don't call me that." Her voice was rough, barely even audible. He only did it because she couldn't retaliate. The thought made her smile weakly despite herself.

"I got something here for you," he said, ignoring her response. Nadine squinted at him. The curtains were drawn, leaving the room in a state of twilight that did wonders not to make her headache worse.

"Is it a gun so I can shoot myself?" Nadine let a wry smile grace her face, but it was probably more of a grimace. She closed her eyes again. Keeping them open was too difficult.

Sam chuckled as he stopped beside the bed and set down a bottle of water and a little pack of meds. Nadine could hear the metal blister crinkle when he pulled it out. Then Nadine sighed when the back of Sam's hand laid against her forehead, feeling cool against her overheated skin.

"You're burning up," he said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Nadine burrowed into the blankets and shuddered. "M’ cold."

"Hey now, you'll feel better soon," Sam said and slid a palm underneath her back, helping her into a sitting position. Nadine groaned and slumped against him. 'Soon' was not soon enough. Then she let out an annoyed noise as he poked the pill against lips.

"I can do it," she growled and took it from him, noticing with annoyance that her hand was shaking from exhaustion. The bottle he handed her after she almost dropped, so she was caught between cursing and thanking him as he steadied it so she could swallow her meds. Then he helped her take another few sips.

"You have to stay hydrated," Sam muttered.

Her eyes fluttered closed when she was done and Sam stored the bottle back on the nightstand. She was so tired and she told Sam so as he eased her back down. Then she sighed as she watched him take off his shoes and pants.

"Who do you take me for?!" he scoffed when he saw her expression and moved around the bed until he could get in on the other side.

"You'll get sick," she warned him, but she didn't fight it as he wrapped his arms around her and the shudders slowly eased with his warmth.


	6. Go see a doctor

"I'm dying," Sam whined, tossing around where he was lying on the bed and then stilling with an exhausted sigh that turned into a cough that seemed to wrack his whole body.

Nadine rolled her eyes. "I told you that you would get sick _cuddling_ me," she told him, not too kindly. "I'm not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor," she continued when only sullen silence answered her.

"This is all your fault," he groaned and turned so his back was to her. His skin was slick with sweat, fever higher than Nadine's had been or so it seemed to her. Although he was still remarkably vocal despite of it. Nadine's mouth set into a thin line. When she had laid her ear against his chest this morning it had been rattling in there.

"I went to the doctor and so should you," she countered, ignoring the accusation. With one hand she took the glass from the nightstand and poured water into it with the other. The empty water bottles were piling up and they had run out of meds. Painkillers alone weren't enough to get Sam back on his feet again.

From the bed the sullen silence persisted, until Nadine realized that Sam had fallen asleep. She couldn't deny the feeling of worry, even though she shouldn't be. It was just a cold. He wasn't actually dying no matter how much he complained about it. With a start he woke and turned on his back, grimacing and coughing until he was sitting up again against the pillows.

"I hate doctors," he said and took the glass again. His hands shook so much Nadine kept her hold on it while he moved it to his lips, taking a sip before downing the whole content, clearly parched. Only in these short moments of drinking something the pain in his throat lessened. Nadine knew what that felt like.

"Don't be a baby," she growled and it was only when he hummed non-committed, starting another coughing fit, and looked away from her that she realized that he had been honest for once. "The one I went to wasn't so bad," she said, watching his face. It didn't move, carefully blank. Sam was a liar and a crook with an excellent poker face. If she hadn't watched for it she wouldn't have noticed the minute turning down of the corners of his mouth.

"Look," she said, "you won't get better without some antibiotics, if you got what I had-"

"I know that," Sam interrupted her, voice clipped.

Nadine pressed her lips together, glaring. Then she made herself relax. This wasn't about her being overbearing, she realized.

"If you want, I can come with you and if the doc tries anything like in prison, I'll punch him in the throat," she offered and was rewarded with the ghost of a smile.

"That may just about make it worthwhile."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the last of the drabbles I had started for a Samdine Advent Calendar. I'll try and get the other writing prompts I had for it written as well. :)


	7. tourism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages and I'm sorry. Writer's block is still kicking but I do my best to still write T^T

Nothing at all could get Sam Drake to keep his fingers to himself, Nadine had realized a while ago. Not even being a tourist on vacation.

She caught the tiny motion out of the corner of her eye when Sam, walking beside her, liberated a passerby of a few bucks he had carelessly stashed in his pockets. As far as Sam Drake was concerned, you should keep an eye on your belongings in a mass of people like this, on market day no less. Nadine knew the excuse inside and out.

"What did you get?" she asked him as their shoulders brushed in the crowd, kind of hard not to with how close they were forced to walk together.

"What do you mean?" Sam returned. If Nadine had turned around, she wouldn't have found an innocent look on his face. That wasn't his style, but nonetheless his voice was a touch too casual. Nadine knew him now.

"You know exactly what I mean," she snapped, but not too loud so as to not draw attention to them. His hand laid against the small of her back for a brief moment, as he led her to a stall of food off to the side of the moving crowd.

Sam laughed. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he insisted and then gestured to the display in front of them. "What would you like? I feel like treating my lady."

On their other side, a child tried to get the attention of passersby for a little money.

"Don't call me that," Nadine said, brows furrowed even though she couldn't stay mad at Sam for long, no matter how hard she tried. The bastard could be charming when he felt like it. "We have enough money of our own," she continued. In fact their last adventure had gone of without a hitch, leaving them considerably richer. Her eyes fell on the child, turned with its back to them. "Give the child the money. She needs it more than us."

To that, Sam shrugged nonchalantly and approached the girl with a smile that Nadine had come to recognize as reserved for children, even though she knew he didn't like them much, except for his brother’s daughter.

When the child had run off with a happy grin on her dirty face, Sam turned to her. "You have a big heart, Nadine Ross." He paused. "The kid stole your money by the way."

A moment passed before Nadine patted her pockets. Then she cursed, startling an old couple standing beside them.

Sam laughed again and Nadine let him lean in to lay a quick kiss against her temple. Nadine untensed, forced herself to. The child was already out of sight, if not out of mind. 

"At least there was nothing too important in it," she said. She was going to miss the wallet though, she had liked the leather.

Sam was still chuckling. "Do I have your permission now to ah- acquire some money?"

Nadine sighed before gesturing, disgruntled. "Go ahead."

She was hungry.


End file.
